Beyblade Season 4 Age of Gods
by InfernalDesperation
Summary: One year has passed since Tyson and Brooklyns final battle that decided the fate of the sport. The BBA is now fully repaired and ready to host the World champion ships once again. But what happens when someone from Brooklyn s past returns for revenge and to turn this years Championship event into a living nightmare.
1. Indroduction

**Beyblade Season 4: Age of Gods.**

**Summary:**

One year has passed since BEGA was shut down and Boris disappeared. The BBA is now fully restored and ready to host the world championships again, but this time it's going to be different. Since Max, Ray and Kai went back to their old teams after the justice 5 tournament; Tyson is tagging up whit Daichi once again to take on the world. But the question everyone wants the answer to is who the new team is? What is their captain´s connection to the former BEGA blader Brooklyn? And what will come of their participation in the Championships?

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

**Teams:**

BBA Revolution

White Tiger X

PPB All-StarZ (whit Steve and Rick)

The Blitzkrieg Boys (whit Ian)

Majestics

Saint Shields

Team Psychic (Kane, Jim, Salima and Goki)

Team Zagart (Zeo, Gordo, king and Queen)

F-Dynasty

Barthez Battalion

The Former BEGA team

The Infernal Fury (My OC team)

**Pairings:**

Tala x Julia, Tyson x Hilary, Max x Mariam, Mystel x Mariah, Bryan x Queen,

Oliver x Mathilda, Brooklyn x Ming Ming.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Tyson and Kai where standing on a Hill facing each other, their Beyblades ready to spin. Kai was finally getting his rematch against the champion, a rematch he had strived for since their last battle at the world championships it had drove him crazy and made him abandon his friends when they needed him most, something he deeply regretted but everything had worked out in the end but none of that matter right now, the only thing he cared about at the moment was his rematch against his greatest friend and rival. Even if he didn't show it, he was happier than he had ever been before.

There had only been about 2 months since BEGA was shut down and everything was returning to normal… but for how long?

"You ready for this Kai" Tyson said and smiled at his friend. "I won't hold back"

"Of course I am, now! Let's do this"

Their friends where standing by the sidelines cheering them on Max, Ray, Daichi, Hilary, a bunch of random kids and of course DJ Jassman, finally the sport of beyblading was back to the way it was supposed to be, just having some fun.

"3… 2…. 1… LET IT RIP" They yelled in unison

And the two beyblades crashed together in a powerful explosion blinding everyone watching and covered the area in smoke and dust. The two sacred spirits wasn't letting up for a second has the battle started to heat up even more.

"GO DRAGOON! TAKE HIM DOWN! EVOLUTION STORM!"

"GO DRANZER ATTACK NOW! SPIRAL FIREBALL!"

Everyone watching could feel the immense power in form of shockwaves radiating from the two beasts fighting whit everything they had

Dranzer and Dragoon charged in towards each other whit their final attack. Before anyone had time to react an incredibly powerful shockwave followed by a light bright has the sun sent Tyson, kai and the rest of the audience flying backwards several meters. The sound of ground being torn up and trees breaking filled the air. And then… silence

Kai slowly opened his eyes and stared right up in to the bright blue sky. He could feel his heart beat so fast it felt like it would jump right out of his chest.

"Holy shit! That was some battle, too bad it ended so quickly though"

He heard footsteps coming his way, and just like that Tyson, max and rays heads popped up in his field of vision

"Hey dude you okay?" The Dragon asked the Russian lying on the ground

The phoenix just smirked and Tyson helped him up. They soon joined their remaining friends walking back to Tysons dojo. Tyson was happy his whole team was back even if he knew they wouldn't stay long. He was fully aware that Max, Ray and Kai were going to return to their old teams in their native countries, he knew he would see them again in future tournaments. He couldn't wait…

**Meanwhile in a warehouse somewhere in Western Europe**

Heavy iron doors opened slowly, a young bright blond girl whit purple eyes appeared in the opening.

"We have Found him Captain" she said whit shaky voice has she eyed the black haired boy sitting on the stairs, eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest

"You found him?" he looked up at her and almost smiled.

"Yes we found Brooklyn; he is in japan whit the former BEGA team at the moment

"Good work Mila" he said and smirked "everything is going exactly has planned"

"What do you want us to do about it?

"Nothing right now" he answered has he stood up and started walking towards her "we will meet in time" he passed her and exited the warehouse. She soon followed him…

"So what now" she said has she caught up whit him.

He stopped and looked up in to the gray sky. There was an awkward silence has he just stood there mumbling something she couldn't make out.

Ethan! I asked what now? She was getting a little annoyed.

He turned around and looked her straight in the eyes whit immense anger visible in his.

"I think you know that Mila. We have to prepare ourselves I have a score to settle whit Brooklyn and this loser Tyson Granger who calls himself the best, someone has to put that idiot in place And I'm going to need you guys to help me"

She knew very well and fully understood why her captain wanted to beat Brooklyn and be the best. The reason he wanted to beat Brooklyn was something that went back many years and her captain didn't like to talk about it a lot. He also wanted to beat the current world champion to prove to all Tysons fans and friends how much he didn't deserve the title and that he was nowhere near the best in the world. But she had never seen him so angry and worked up about the matter before.

"Get Ryan and Alexander we have work to do" he finally said has he started to walk back to the warehouse.

She turned around and ran off to find the remaining members of their team.

Ethan stopped and looked up to gray sky again. Painful memories of his childhood filled his head, memories he had suppressed for a long time was returning whit the news of Brooklyn's location.

Things were about to get very interesting.

**That's it for the prologue. Hope you liked it and please review and just know that this is my first story, I welcome criticism but don't bash it whiteout reason and don't bother hating on the pairings because I won't change those. The Chapters are going to be much longer than this. I was only trying to introduce the story a little whit this prologue, I'm going to try to keep the chapters between 3000- 4000 words. The next one will most likely be up in a couple of days... so until next time. **


	3. Chapter 1 An Old Rival, A New Friend

**Chapter 1: An Old Rival a New Friend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit! (But I really wish I did.)**

One year had passed since the BEGA incident and now everything was truly back to normal. Even the BBA Building was completely repaired and Mr. Dickenson had moved the organization from the temporary spot under the bridge to the new and improved building. It was only matter of time before the new world champion ship would be announced and this time it was going be BIG whit a capital B.

Those who had supported BEGA during its reign had switched to the BBA after the justice 5 Tournament when Boris true intensions where revealed to the public. The BEGA Team had it pretty rough during the first weeks after BEGA´s fall. But after some time people started to understand that they were just victims of a Madman. And has the months passed their reputation got better and better, they even earned some fans to.

Our story begins a beautiful summer afternoon in Bey City. Has usual the Beyblade Fanclub was out haunting famous bladers.

And today they were extra lucky…

"THERE HE IS! WE FOUND HIM" Yelled a herd of Fan girls and pointed at a boy whit spiky orange hair and the whit formal outfit he was known to where. The girls started to run towards the defenseless boy ready to take his clothes and some other things.

Said boy heard this and turned around and to his horror saw what looked like an invasion from a medieval war movie. Whit pure fear in his eyes and a high pitched scream he took off running in the opposite direction of the Monsters chasing him.

The chase continued through the streets of the City whit neither part letting up. The boy new the girls were getting closer and they would defiantly rip him apart because they couldn't control themselves but that is how most fan girls are, like it or not.

Whit the herd chaining ground every second he knew he had to hide and fast. He saw and decently empty alley and took a right turn in. he hid behind some big garbage cans and waited. He´s heart was beating so fast he thought he was going to have heart attack. He was actually really scared even though they were just girls. He had heard many stories of fan girls breaking in to their idols homes and taking personal belongings, most recently he had heard that his old rival Kai Hiwatari had a break in at his mansion in Russia a couple of weeks ago and the only things they stole was his scarf, face paint and underwear. So it was pretty safe to say that it was his fans… if not some perverted old man that had a fetish for famous young male bladers… probably not though…

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming his way. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes hard.

"I don't want to die, I don't want to lose my underwear. I just want to go home. Just let me go home" he pleaded

Suddenly the footsteps stopped right in front of the garbage cans were he was hiding. He was ready to hear screams and feel his clothes being torn of his body any second. Instead he heard a male voice.

"Brooklyn! Is that you? Why are you sitting behind those garbage cans?

He opened his eyes in shock and turned around to see who it was.

"Tyson? Hey Tyson!" He said and stood up fast. "Oh you know just sitting here and thinking about life the usual stuff…" he excused and laughed nervously.

Fangirls? He said questioningly and smirked knowingly.

"Yeah" he sighed and scratched his head. "Can you help me get rid of them?"

"No problem buddy, just follow me"

The two boys exited the alley and started walking down the street. After about 10 minutes they had left the main city and come to a residential area.

"Hey Tyson where are we going?" He asked and was looking over his shoulder every 5 second to make sure the girls hadn't followed them.

"To my Grandpa´s Dojo of course it's the only safe haven for famous good looking bladers like us"

"And why is that?" he asked and looked questioningly at the Blunette.

It's because in this Dojo my Grandpa Jumps out from nowhere and hits people in the face whit his kendo stick every five minutes, so they don't dare to go there anymore.

"Anymore?"

"Yeah, they have tried" he stopped in front of a big wooden gate. "Here we are" he pushed open the massive doors whit relative ease and walked in.

"So this is where you live huh?" Brooklyn said when they entered the dojo.

"Yep, home sweet home"

"By the way where is your grandpa anyway? Shouldn't I have been smacked in the face by know?" he asked and looked around hastily for any sign of a ninja grandpa waiting somewhere.

"He is not home" Tyson said and took of his shoes.

Brooklyn stopped dead in his tracks has he was about to take his shoes too and stared at the blunette in disbelief "then how is it safe here if he is not home?"

Even if Brooklyn could only see the back of the Dragon he knew he was smirking.

"The girls don't know that… do they?" he answered and started walking down the hall

Brooklyn just shrugged and followed him.

The boys entered the living room. While Tyson went straight for the kitchen. Brooklyn stopped in the middle of the room just taking it all in. He was actually in Tyson Grangers house. "This is so strange" he taught"

So Brooklyn, why are you in Bey City anyway?" Tyson asked as he returned from the kitchen whit two sodas handing one to the redhead and flopped down on the couch.

"Well" he said as he sat down on the other end of the sofa "Me and my team lives here now"

"You mean Mystel, Garland, Ming Ming and Crusher?

"Yeah everyone besides Crusher" he said and sighed "he was only in it to save his sister. But the rest of us had all become really good friends in the short time BEGA was up plus we had our common interest in Beyblade and playing together in future tournaments. "So we decided to become an official BBA team"

"That's so cool! Well to bad about Crusher though, that guy had heart. But anyway, are you guys going to Battle in the next Champion ships?

"Of course, and we are going to win"

"I don't think so because I'm planning on taking my 4th title

"Well see" he said and laughed.

Being here in Tyson dojo sure was strange. Just one year ago they had been bitter rivals fighting to win a tournament which would decide the fate of the sport they both now loved and it had ended whit half of the city destroyed.

Being a part of BEGA was something Brooklyn and the others highly regretted. He´s defeat in finals of the justice 5 tournaments had opened his eyes to what beyblading was really all about and also that Boris was an evil bastard that only used people, but he had realized it too late.

Now there was nothing else to do besides trying to earn everyone's trust, show them that he and his team wasn't like Boris at all and convince everyone that they were a serious team now whit goals, rules and respect for other bladers and the sport itself, it wasn't going to be easy but they had start somewhere right? I mean the Blitzkrieg Boys had done it... So why couldn't they? They had all been victims of the same asshole.

"Brooklyn?" Came Tysons voice and snapped him back to reality

"Yeah, what?" He said and turned his attention to the Dragon.

"What happened to you guys after our battle last year?"

"Well" he began "since Ming Ming was the only one whit a place in the city… we stayed whit her and kept away from the public eye for some time… and mostly bonded more has friends I guess.

"That explains the rumors of you guys leaving the country in shame"

Well you know, when you work for a known EX criminal and destroy half the city you don't become very popular… he sighed and closed his eyes. I wish I never meet that purple haired freak…

Tyson nodded in agreement. "It's not the first time he had heard those words and not the first time Boris had used someone" he t remembered his first champion ship 3 years ago, which was also the first time he had meet the man.

After about 2 hours of TV watching, chatting and games. The sun was starting to set a little.

"Hey Tyson, What time is it?" Brooklyn looked over to the boy who had almost fallen asleep.

Tyson lazily picked up his phone and unlocked it "5pm" he said and dropped it on the table again.

Brooklyn's eyes went wide "HOLY SHIT! IM SO LATE!"

After Brooklyn had left Tyson picked up the game they had been playing for the last hour he had never been so badly defeated at one of his own games before.

He growled and threw it across the room. "Of course Brooklyn is pro and Call of Duty. He fucking pro at everything he tries. "Oh Tyson I have never played this game before! Please go easy on me!" Tyson was trying to mimic Brooklyn's voice" when they were playing earlier "Fucking 40-0… never played before my ass!"

**Back Ming Ming´s apartment.**

"Where the hell is Brooklyn!? He is two fucking hours late… AGAIN!

From the couch Mystel and Garland was watching Ming Ming walking in circles and freak out over Brooklyn's absence whit amused looks on their faces.

"Calm down Ming Ming, so what if he is a little late" came the voice of Mystel

SO WHAT!? Ming Ming Shouted "WE WHERE SUPPOSED TO EAT DINNER TWO HOURS AGO, WHAT IS THE MATTER WHIT YOU!?

Why are you screaming at me? I'm not to one who is late am i? The blond tried to defend himself against the pop star.

"Wow you have really pissed her off this time" Garland mumbled has he stood up eyeing the diva standing in the middle of their living room glaring at the blond on the couch so pissed it looked she was going to literally explode any second.

"You know Ming you should calm down or else you might pop that huge vain on your forehead" Mystel chuckled and pointed at her

The divas face went blood red and her eyes black has the night...

YOU LITTLE...

"SOOO" came garlands voice and interrupted Ming Ming has she was about say something really nasty to the blond. "Our dinner is cold, we are starving and Brooklyn is still not here... should I just order a pizza before we die?

Ming Ming calmed down a little and her face went back to its normal color. She nodded "pizza sounds good"

Garland nodded back and grabbed phone, leaving the room to call for some food.

Ming Ming glared at the blond on couch who grinned back. She really wanted to slap that stupid smile of his face but she was far too hungry "I will get you later" she growled and left the living room and a laughing Mystel.

**Next morning**

A sharp knock on the door brought Tyson back from dreamland. He sat up and realized that he wasn't in his room he was actually sitting on the couch and the TV was still on.

"Aw man… I fell I sleep on the couch again" he groaned "and my back hurts to"

He got up and started walking to the kitchen for some breakfast when he heard the knocking again. This time it was louder and fiercer.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming he mumbled" he made his way to the door and opened it. Outside stood Kenny and Hilary.

"Nice of you to finally wake up Tyson" Kenny said and smiled "I have something for you" he passed the still half asleep boy whit Hilary and entered the living room.

About a minute later Tyson came back in to the living room and sat down on the couch opposite of Kenny and Hilary.

"So chief, what did you have for me?" Tyson finally said and was getting a little impatient.

"Take a look at this" pulled out a new beyblade... That looked oddly familiar.

"That… That is a new Dragoon Tyson stuttered" he could feel the excitement building in him.

"Yep, Dragoon Metal Fantom, It is the best beyblade i have ever built so you better not lose it" Kenny said and eyed the speechless boy in front of him. "It took me 3 full days of work to get its just right; I also had to wait 1 whole month to get the latest high-tech gear from max´s mom before I could even start building it"

Tyson didn't hear anything Kenny said, He was lost in paradise; in his hands was the most epic beyblade he had ever seen. He had to test it... like right now!

Hilary who had been silent the whole time finally decided to join in seeing has Tyson was not whit them at the moment

"Tyson! Hello are you there?" she waved her hands in front of his face trying to get contact… nothing

She looked at Kenny who just shrugged.

She decided to try something else. She stood up and raised her right arm.

"What are you going to do now" Kenny stared at the brunette "wait you're not going to sla…?

"SMACK!" Hilary´s right hand made contact whit Tyson cheek and he was sent flying to the floor.

Kenny sighed and looked down on the boy on floor who had finally woken up from his Daydreaming. "Was that really necessary" he asked the smirking brunette

"Yep" she answered and sat down again "And totally sweet" she chuckled.

Tyson who hadn't registered the hard slap got on his feet and raced out of the living room whit incredible speed. "Where is he going" Hilary frowned has she heard the front door slam shut.

Kenny didn't answer but his eyes went wide like he just realized something and he also took off after Tyson.

Hilary just sat there dumbfounded "okay... I better go and see what the hell is going on whit those two"

Outside Tyson was trying to launch his new beyblade while Kenny was trying to stop him yelling that it was too dangerous.

"NO TYSON! YOU CAN'T LAUNCH IT HERE! YOU CAN HURT SOMEONE!" Kenny yelled has he tried to take the beyblade from the blunette who was whit all his might try to keep the shorter boy off him and at the same time launch his new beyblade.

Hilary came rushing out after the boys only to find them in a wrestling match on the lawn.

"What the hell are you two doing? Get of each other now!" the brunette tried to separate the two boys but ended up being dragged in herself.

Soon there was Full three-way wrestling match on Tysons lawn. Whit the Neighbors watching, cheering and betting money on Hilary.

**At the New BBA Building**

"Mr. Dickenson?" Hearing his name being called brought the old man back to his senses after being in deep thoughts on some upcoming events. He took up the documents and put them away before answering.

"Yes" he called out to his secretary over their little private office telephone.

"You have a visitor. He says he knows you"

"Send him in" he said and released the speak button.

"Ah! Hiro my boy" the man smiled recognizing the young man has he entered the office.

"Hello! Mr. D how have you been?" He asked and took a seat in front of the desk.

"Good! A lot of work lately though. You know, to get the business back in gear after the little incident last year"

"Yeaah" he said and laughed a little. "You know I only joined them to help Tyson and the G-Revs get stronger right"

"I know" he said and smiled "you don't have to explain yourself to me Hiro, I knew about your real intentions all along"

"Well anyway" he said having trailed of a little from the real reason the was visiting. "I didn't come here just to visit" I have something to tell you,

The old man nodded and urged him to go on.

Last week the Australian Beyblade Champions where surprise challenged by and unknown team and of course everyone who was there taught these unknown bladers would lose big time. But that was NOT the case.

"So what happened then?" Mr. Dickenson asked and looked at Hiro who just stared down at the floor.

"Of the 4 Members on the champion team" he began "2 where sent to the hospital and 1 died of internal bleedings. He finished and looked at the old man who looked utterly shocked.

"Wh... Why I haven't I been told about this" was all he could get out.

"Well like you said earlier you have had much work to deal whit plus the match was unofficial and was never shown on TV.

"I still should have been told by someone" he growled "This is the first match in the history of Beyblade where someone has died!" Mr. Dickenson slammed his fist on his desk so hard that his reading lamp well of and broke. "I want to know all about the team that did this. I will make sure they won't get within a mile of a beyblade ever again!"

"Well like I said, they are completely unknown. I don't even have a team name on them" Hiro was genuinely scared right now. He had never seen the always jolly and happy round man lose his shit like this, Hiro however fully understood it.

"By the way Hiro, how did you find out about this" Mr. Dickenson was eyeing the young man whit slight suspicion.

Hiro was now also starting to get ticket off when he realized that Mr. D was actually questioning him about the matter, Like he would have anything to do whit beybladers like that. No he had had enough of this interrogation. He looked Mr. Dickenson straight in the eyes and opened his mouth to talk "I was there… I saw it whit my own eyes... but I had NOTHING to do whit it" Whit those words He stood up and left the room, But not whiteout slamming the door real good to show Mr. D that he had crossed the line whit that question.

Mr. Dickenson didn't bother stopping him. He knew their conversation was over. He was really too upset to continue anyway and he knew he had done wrong by questioning Hiro like he would have anything at all to do whit it. But right now He need time to think, figure things out and most importantly finding this unknown team before it happened again…

**I know what you are thinking… Someone dying of internal bleedings from a beyblade match!? What!? I know it's a little extreme but considering the matches that went down at the end of the 3rd season I thought it could happen… Well anyway I hope you liked it and please review it would mean a lot. Although I said I wouldn't I am changing 1 pairing, Instead of Mystel x Mariah I will have it changed to Ray x Mariah a little two common I know but I like it more…**


	4. Chapter 2 Fort Blitzkrieg

**Chapter 2: Fort Blitzkrieg**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own shit…**

"Fuck! It's cold!" Bryan slammed the door, locked it and placed the shopping bags on the floor. For about a minute he stood there letting the warmth of the house help him regain the feeling in his feet and hands. It had been his turn to go grocery shopping this week; normally he didn't mind doing the task, but since it was at least 10 degrees colder than usual it had not been pleasant.

Ever since the 5 Russians had moved in together in one house each one of the members had some tasks to do every week. Spencer was the house cook, he prepared every meal for the team and in return they took turn in helping him whit the dishes. Bryan was the team driver and he also cared for the two vehicles the team had which were their normal car and their Team Buss.

They used the buss when they traveled all together to tournaments in Russia. Tala handled the team's workout schedule and he also made sure everyone followed it. Kai took care of the team's economy; he made sure they always had enough money. And last was Ian. He was the team technician he made sure their beyblades were working perfectly and up to date whit the latest parts.

"Fun trip to the store?" Ian had entered the room when he heard Bryan curse of the weather when he came in.

"Why do you care?" Bryan glared at the snake who just smirked back.

"I don't, but spencer needs to start making dinner, like right now" Ian eyed his lilac haired teammate who seemed more ticket off the usual "Probably because of the unusual cold weather" he thought

"Whatever!" Bryan spat and passed Ian, disappearing trough the kitchen door.

Tala who had been sleeping on the couch was woken by the front door slamming shut a few muffled voices and then someone angrily stomping in to the kitchen.

"Bryans must be back from the supermarket" he thought. He lazily climbed to his feet and made his way into the kitchen.

"KAI! DINNER IS READY!" spencer yelled. His heavy voice shaking the whole building, no doubt the blunette heard him.

Kai entered the kitchen a few minutes later, taking a seat next to spencer.

"So guys, I have some good news" Tala put down his fork looked at his teammates who didn't seem to give a shit…

You all know kai turned 18 last week right?

The whole table started to giggle when Tala mentioned that one special wild night that included stripper´s, the police a hostage situation, several bar fights and last but not least hijacking a school bus…

"Well anyway" Tala began again starting to get ticket of trying hard to keep the focus of his teammates.

"I have inherited my grandfather's old mansion. Tala and I thought it would be good idea if we moved there. It bigger, cleaner and everyone can have their own room and bathroom" Kai blurted out before his captain had the chance. He looked at his captain who had now closed his eyes and were counting to 10 his hands twitching uncontrollably.

"Yes... exactly" Tala said slowly calming down a bit, glaring at his teammate who suddenly seemed very interested in the roof.

"Are you serious?" Came spencer´s voice, has he was trying to comprehend what his captain just said"

"Dead serious" Tala said and looked proud "It was mostly my idea too."

"So what do you guys think? Is it a good idea at all?" Kai said and looked utterly bored.

"I like it" Bryan said has chewed on a piece of chicken. Ian nodded and Tala turned his attention to the giant blond.

I don't know… I mean we can't just sell this place and move; I have too much memory's here.

"Okay… then we will keep this house and still move" Tala suggested impatiently.

Spencer looked at his team mates who were all nodding and looking exited. "Can we even afford to have two places?"

"Well did not only receive the mansion, but also Voltaire's fortune… so we are pretty filthy rich now" Kai said and smirked.

"How rich?" Spencer pressed on. Still not fully giving in to the idea "Yeah! How rich" came Ian´s voice" he was also now getting interested in the matter.

"Richer than Robert" he said and stood up, leaving the room. He knew he didn't need to say more.

Spencer looked around the table at his remaining teammates registering their reaction´s.

Ian fainted whit a loud bang as he hit the floor, Bryan choked on the piece of chicken he had almost managed to swallow and Tala jumped up on the table and did a creepy little dance of joy.

He knew it was useless to protest. "FINE" he yelled "WE WILL MOVE TO VOLTAIRE`S CREEPY MANSION" he threw his arms up in defeat leaving the room and slamming the door.

It was late, almost 12pm at night, The Spanish brunette named Julia was alone in the apartment she usually shared whit Raul and Romero and she was bored out of her mind and they wouldn't return until the next day.

So pointlessly surfing the internet was a prefect activity for nights like these when she couldn't sleep and when nothing else seemed to spark any kind of interest. She was laying in her bed whit her laptop on her stomach two pillows behind her head for support and a cold drink on the nightstand within reach.

After finally getting tired of watching random fail compilations on YouTube, she logged on to Facebook to see what her friends were doing or had been doing. She scanned trough her news feed for about a minute before finally finding something that caught her attention. A status update from Tala…. She read it out loud to herself:

"Has you all know my BEST FRIEND! Kai turned 18 last week and he has inherited he´s grandpa's mansion and fortune and NOW WE ARE RICHER THAN ANYONE OF THE MAJESTICS! YEAAH! SUCK IT MACGREGOR!"

She eagerly clicked on the "show comments" button wanting to read the biggest comment war in History.

She was not disappointed….

For almost 2 hours, a battle of insults, smart comebacks, racial slurs and disgusting words she never knew existed had raged between the two redheads of the team's whit accessional inputs from other members.

She sat there for 15 minutes reading the whole thing.

When she was done she scrolled down a little suddenly falling in too deep thoughts about something, then out of pure reflex she clicked on the Russian Wolf´s profile like her consciousness didn't really register what her hand was doing.

His profile page loaded up and she noticed a new profile picture (it`s obviously not her first visit…) she eagerly clicked on the new picture. It loaded up and showed the whole team standing in what looked like a random street in Moscow or any city in Russia because honestly they all looked the same to her. In the middle of the group was a short guy whit purple hair and a large nose, Julia never seen before "That must be Ian" she thought remembering Tala mentioning a short guy whit that purple hair last year. The one he referred to as "The Midget"

On his right was Bryan and to his left was Tala himself, Beside Tala was Kai and beside Bryan was Spencer. They all looked genuinely happy in this picture like a group of best friends; they were smiling too… even Bryan and Kai.

She couldn't help but blush when she studied the handsome redhead standing in the middle of the snowy road holding his arms around his teammates like they were his brothers, it looked like they were all real happy and caring for each other and not a bunch of antisocial depressed jerks like their reputation stated.

She smiled when she noticed his trademark wolfish smirk, the one he was known to flash to his fans and reporters, journalists as well.

Even although she never told anyone, she had developed an interest for him at last year's Championship. It developed later into quite strong feelings at the end, During Tyson and Kai´s battle.

It all started when DJ Jazzmen had announced that her team was up against the Blitzkrieg Boys. She hadn't taught much about it at that moment since she didn't really know who they were. Even if the teams had been introduced at the beginning of the tournament, she hadn´t paid much attention to them or anyone for that matter but that all changed when they entered the arena.

The cameramen had their focus on Kai since he was the best blader and the fan favorite. But her attention had been caught and kept by the Tall redhead walking beside him.

She finally left Tala`s profile, starting to feel like a stalker. She sighed and closed down the browser and shut the computer off. She lay down on the bed staring at the roof of her bedroom. Thoughts, feelings and questions running rampage in her head. How was she ever gonna sleep now?

Spencer stood in the middle of now completely empty house that once served has a shelter to 4 homeless boys whit nowhere to go when Balkov Abbey was closed after their embarrassing but eye opening loss to the BladeBreakers. If it hadn't been for the hidden stash of money he had discovered searching what was left, hours before the police had arrived. It had been exactly enough to rent the house and he had to take a small time job, until they could start earning money from Beyblade tournaments again.

He had mixed feelings about this whole moving project, Tala and Kai suggested even if he wanted what was best for his team. It felt like a part of him would stay here forever just like whit the abbey.

He was trying to stay as long as possible before his team was done loading the most necessary furniture on the truck outside. Soon he would be leaving the place that was the reason he and his team was still together… Still friends…

"SPENCER!? YOU COMING!?"

Hearing Tala call his name snapped the giant back to reality. He took one last look at his first real home and then he left. Has he closed to door and locked it, He could hear Bryan starting the truck.

"I better get my own Bathroom" he muttered has he made his way to the truck.

It had gotten pretty late when the boys were done moving everything in to the mansion. It had taken at least 3 hours because of the problem that arrived when it was time to choose rooms. They had eventually settled whit one each and they could finally start moving things in.

The clock hit 8pm when spencer carried the last item from the truck into his room. It was a framed version of Tala FB picture. He hanged it carefully on the wall beside his computer. That picture always made him smile because it showed that they weren't at all like the media described them. They were really a happy kind of family.

He joined his team downstairs in the enormous living room. He made himself comfortable in a large leather couch.

"Now we are official moved in guys" Tala said has he entered the room whit a tray of drinks handing one to each "this is our new home, our mansion" he lifted his glass and encouraged the other to do the same. They all crashed their glasses together.

"I hereby rename this name this mansion Fort Blitzkrieg"

A group consisting of 3 teenagers between the ages of 15-18 was pacing through the streets of a small Dutch town. Eyeing everyone who passed them whit suspicion.

Ryan? The female member of the group called out.

"What?" Came a cold answer.

Where did Ethan tell us to meet him again?

He stopped so abruptly she almost crashed in to him and almost tripping over the shorter boy who was walking behind her.

"On that bridge" he said and pointed.

Before she could say anything, he was already on his way again.

She looked in the direction the had showed and saw a bridge and someone indeed standing there. "There you are" she thought

"What are you staring at?" the shorter white haired boy looked utterly confused. The blond girl didn't look sane; by the way she was just staring at what looked like nothing at all.

"Let's go" she said suddenly and started to walk hastily after her other teammate.

He just shrugged and started to run after her to keep up. At times glancing out towards the city hoping to see what she had been staring at so intensely.

Blue eyes studied the slowly flowing water beneath. It looked so peaceful and uncaring, like it had no problems or anything to worry about. free from the troubles of the world. He could see his own reflection in the water surface. "Is this what I have had to become to finally find peace? The same question had popped in to his head at several accessions. His pale complexion, messy black hair and visible tiredness in his eyes showed a lifetime of struggle. All he really wanted to do was lay down and fade away… But not until he had his revenge… nothing and no one was going to stand in his way.

He heard footsteps on the wooden floor of the bridge. And soon three more heads popped up in the water reflection. His team…. The only people in the world he trusted. They were his ticket to a battle whit Brooklyn, Tyson and the other top ranked Bladers of the BBA.

He was going to show them how a real master plays and wins.

"So guys, are you ready for this?"

"Of course we are" Mila said and smirked "or else we wouldn't be here right?" She looked at Ryan and Alexander who nodded in agreement.

"We are whit you buddy. All the way" Ryan who second in charge on the team and closest friend whit the captain, knew everything about his past and why they were doing this.

"Let's go then" Ethan said and started to walk off the bridge. "We have a plane to catch."


End file.
